Deuce (song)
"Deuce" is a song written by Kiss bassist/vocalist Gene Simmons that first appeared on Kiss' eponymous 1974 debut album. In addition to being one of the band's most popular and most-covered songs, "Deuce" is a traditional concert opener. According to Gene Simmons, he simply copped the bassline of The Rolling Stones' "Bitch" and played it more or less backwards. The entire song was written nearly linearly; the riff came first, then the bridge, then finally the chorus. While uncredited, Paul Stanley provided the the lightly phased intro riff, inspired by The Raspberries' "Go All The Way".Simmons, Gene and Stanley, Paul. The KISS Box Set liner notes, The Island Def Jam Music Group, 2001 "Deuce" also has special significance for Ace Frehley, who calls it his favorite Kiss song. "When I auditioned for Kiss", recalls Frehley, "they said, 'We're going to play you a song for you to listen to, and then try playing along — it's in the key of 'A'. They played "Deuce" as a three-piece. I thought, 'That's easy enough,' so I got up and wailed for four minutes playing lead work over it.".Frehley, Ace. The KISS Box Set liner notes, The Island Def Jam Music Group, 2001 Gene Simmons stated in reference to the song "Lyrically, I had no idea what I was talking about. Sometimes stuff means a lot, sometimes it means nothing." "Deuce" was a popular street term in the late 1960s and early 1970s (around the time in which this song was written), meaning a blowjob for $20.00. On July 28, 2009, a live version was released along with "100,000 Years" (Live) and "Parasite" (Live) in the Kiss 01 track pack for Rock Band 2. Covers * The Hellmenn on the Kiss tribute Hard to Believe: Kiss Covers Compilation, 1991 * Lenny Kravitz (featuring Stevie Wonder)) on Kiss My Ass, 1994 * Bathory on Octagon, 1995 * Ace Frehley on 12 Picks, 1997 * Overkill on Coverkill, 1999 * Extrema on "Pound For Pound, 2009. Appearances "Deuce" has appeared on following Kiss albums: *Kiss - studio version *Alive! - live version *The Originals - studio version *Double Platinum - studio version *Smashes, Thrashes & Hits - studio version *Greatest Kiss - studio version *The Box Set - demo version *The Very Best of Kiss - studio version *Kiss Symphony: Alive IV - live version *The Best of Kiss: The Millennium Collection - studio version *Gold - studio version *Kiss Chronicles: 3 Classic Albums - studio version *Kiss Alive! 1975–2000 - Alive! version *Kiss Alive 35 - live version *Ikons - studio version *KISS Klassics - re-recorded version Personnel *Gene Simmons - lead vocals/bass guitar *Ace Frehley - lead guitar *Paul Stanley - rhythm guitar/backing vocals *Peter Criss - drums *Bruce Kelick - lead guitar on Alive III version *Eric Singer - drums on Alive III, IV, 35 versions *Tommy Thayer - guitar on re-recorded version External links External links *[http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=3268 "Deuce" at SongFacts.com] Category:Kiss (band) songs Category:1974 songs Category:Songs written by Gene Simmons no:Deuce fi:Deuce sv:Deuce